


I'm your Secret Santa, bet you can't guess who

by Marishna



Series: Advent Calendar 2016 [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Derek's Loft, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, McCall Pack, POV Stiles, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Public Masturbation, Secret Santa, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: It's weird how things have a way of working out.  How would a person know if the universe wasn't just working on a massive set of coincidences or if the fates predestined things to work out a certain way?
Stiles honestly wasn't sure which way he preferred to think of it.  Whichever way didn't make him out to be a huge pervert he supposed but he wasn't sure which one that was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 of my Advent Calendar

It's weird how things have a way of working out. How would a person know if the universe wasn't just working on a massive set of coincidences or if the fates predestined things to work out a certain way?

Stiles honestly wasn't sure which way he preferred to think of it. Whichever way didn't make him out to be a huge pervert he supposed but he wasn't sure which one that was. 

It was Liam's idea to do a pack Secret Santa, bless. It wasn't a bad idea, per se, but stringent rules had to be established from the outset so none of the werewolves could try using their ability to sense lies to seek out their Santa.

Of course Stiles got Derek. Because why would the universe reward him with an easy giftee like Scott (an iTunes card) or Hayden (who helpfully provided an Amazon wishlist). He had to get Derek who'd barely agreed to participate in the exchange and left before offering any hints to what he'd appreciate. 

A few days after everyone drew names Stiles was hanging out in his room, close to midnight. Homework was done, the town was quiet and free from evil forces for the moment but he was on the edge of keyed up. He pushed his pants and boxers down and kicked them off and shoved his shirt up enough to play with a nipple while he stroked himself idly.

If he was really horny he would have slicked up a toy and opened himself up but the urge wasn't intense enough for more than spit in his palm and a lazy wank. He sank down on his knees in front of the mirror instead to watch himself. Sometimes he put himself in someone else's shoes, maybe a stranger, and tried to think like them watching him secretly. 

That tidbit might put this whole scenario in the fated category because of what happened next. 

Stiles wasn't driven to get off as soon as possible so he took his time, focusing on the head of his cock that often didn't get enough attention, and alternated between pinching his nipple and playing with his balls. He sucked one finger into his mouth to get it wet and stroked around his hole but that's as far as he went. It was exactly what he needed to push him toward the precipice. He lingered there as he edged himself a couple times, staving his orgasm off until a constant tremor wracked his body. 

As he spit in the hand not already working his cock a flash of colour caught his eye and he realized his blinds were open and he could be seen clear as day from his window. In the nearly midnight black of night he caught the icy blue glow of non-human eyes.

Instead of acknowledging it and hiding Stiles continued on, using both hands to bring himself off easily. The rapid pace of his heart wouldn't be able to be distinguished so for once he had the perfect cover against the werewolves. 

The thought thrilled Stiles as he came in his hands with a grunt, body jerking until he lay back on his carpet to catch his breath. As the sweat cooled on his skin he licked the come off his hands, taking time to lick between each of his fingers delicately and slowly. 

It was at least ten minutes before he sat up and stretched, sated and tired. He grabbed his boxers and pulled them up as he stood, bravado quickly slipping away. He turned to the window while breathing evenly to keep his reaction as calm as possible.

But when Stiles approached his window there was no one waiting for him on the roof. He pushed the sash up and stuck his head out but the air was still and quiet. He started to duck back inside when he noticed gouges in a couple of the shingles. He reached out and touched them lightly, getting some loose asphalt on his fingers. 

As a slow grin spread across his face Stiles knew what to get Derek for Christmas.

***

He started with a text. He had to time it right to make sure his gift wasn't ruined or discovered too early. 

Stiles was worried his plan wouldn't work because it involved performing under pressure and time constraints but the close he got to his chosen day and exactly what he was doing he got more excited, more anxious, and horny as hell.

He sent the text as soon as he came into his slippery hand. Spit wasn't going to cut it today so he bought a travel size bottle of lube and slipped it into his pocket. 

_Something weird going on. Meet me at my house?_

His first orgasm took the edge off but barely. He wiped his hand on some tissues and then left them on his bed. 

He left the house immediately and drove to the alley behind Jungle. He'd scoped out the sites already to make sure he had an easy way in and out (heh) and could time everything properly. Once he was there he got out of the Jeep and ducked behind a dumpster, unzipping his pants as he faced the wall.

Planning Derek's gift was one thing but now that he'd started the process and was actually _in public_ he was worried it wouldn't work out as well as he hoped. He was already half-hard just from the mere thought of jerking off in a dirty alley, but it did take a couple minutes of stroking and visualization to get the entire way there. 

He was biting his lip and trying to relax as he built towards that familiar feeling when his phone buzzed. He checked it quickly and saw a text back from Derek.

_Stiles? Where are you?_

Stiles could practically hear the wariness in Derek's tone despite it being a text. His Secret Santa gift was underway. 

"Yes," Stiles hissed as he came, jerking off on the wall and making sure he made a mess. Derek would be able to track him by a single drop of semen, Stiles was sure, but he was making a statement.

_At Jungle_ , he texted back with a grin.

He didn't have time to spare so Stiles tucked himself away and walked to the Jeep on wobbly legs. He was calm by the time he got to the school and parked in the teachers' parking lot. It was after six in the evening so it was empty and no one would notice him parked there, nor would Derek think to look there for his vehicle. 

Stiles skirted the hallways to the gym cautiously, not wanting to run into anyone and have them derail or outright ruin his plan. He slipped into the locker room without issue but heard the shower running when he got in. 

He settled himself on a bench only one bank of lockers away from the showers. Discovering someone jerking off in the locker room wouldn't be the weirdest thing anyone saw at Beacon Hills and it probably happened way more than anyone realized, but that he could be caught by a classmate _or_ Derek resulted in an erection that was already speeding toward full.

He used more lube than necessary because this was the last stop before the conclusion to his bizarre scavenger hunt. Stiles closed his eyes and used the sound of the shower in a quick scenario he imagined up, walking in on Derek in the shower and being invited to join him. 

The regular water sounds started to mix with the _fwup fwup fwup_ of Stiles' hand working on his cock. Stiles' mouth dropped open and his quiet moans grew louder until they echoed slightly against the tile walls. 

The shower stopped and someone called out, "Hello? Is someone there?"

Stiles' eyes flew open as he came suddenly, spilling onto his hands, pants and the bench. He bit down hard on his lip while he rode it out. The shower started again so Stiles could breathe while he slumped over. He was shaky and weak and covered in come. 

Frowning, he looked around and saw a locker door ajar. He peeked inside and found a damp towel. Not ideal but it would have to do. He swiped at his pants and cleaned his hands off, then wiped the bench off. He was going to throw the towel back in the locker but instead he hung it on a hook on the wall, wondering if the mixed scents of whoever used it first and him would bother Derek.

Guess he'd find out.

Stiles checked his phone and had a momentary freakout. 

_I don't know what you're doing but I'm tracking you_.

The shower shut off again as Stiles slipped out of the locker room, the door closing softly behind him.

***

The final stop was the loft. 

Stiles left himself in easily and paused, making sure the coast was clear. 

And to be safe: "Peter?"

When he was assured he was definitely alone in the loft Stiles stripped naked. He padded around the loft barefoot, carrying the bottle of lube. He'd thought about this moment but not _where_ he was going to be. 

He ruled out the kitchen (ew), the stairs (ouch), and the bathroom (defeated the point and then he'd be easily trapped). He didn't want to risk Derek coming unhinged so he avoided the bed and couch, too. 

 "Seems right," Stiles murmured to himself as he stepped up to the huge bank of windows and leaned back against them, hissing at the cool from the glass against his bare skin. 

He wasn't sure how he knew Derek was on his way but he could feel it. Coincidence? Fate? Maybe it was just his own need to finish what he started. 

Any which way it happened he slicked himself up between his spread legs and watched the door. It was a lazy session to start, much like the first time when Derek watched him from the window. 

He expected to feel nearly raw by that point but the gentle, short strokes he used eased him into a heady headspace. His eyes felt heavy-lidded and his tongue ran across his lips slowly. 

He felt like the perfect picture of debauchery, he couldn't imagine how he _looked_ when the loft door slid open and Derek stepped over the threshold cautiously. He couldn't help but zero in on Stiles immediately. 

A small voice in the back of Stiles' mind worried that this was an awful idea and he hadn't even allowed himself to consider the repercussions if Derek reacted badly. But as soon as he saw Derek's eyes flash blue and his hands clench into fists to hide his claws Stiles knew it was fine. 

Better than, it seemed, when Derek dropped his jacket and keys on the floor and walked across the loft unsteadily. He stopped a couple feet away from Stiles and took him in with his eyes.

Stiles adjusted his stance, opening up and angling his body so he could reach between his legs to run a lubed finger over his balls, tickling the sensitive skin behind, then circled his hole and slowly pressed the tip in. He bit his lip to stifle a moan and Derek blinked.

"Don't," he said harshly, his voice like the crack of a bullet in the silence. 

Stiles met his eyes and nodded. He pushed his finger in to the second knuckle, then thrust a couple times before pulling back because of the strain on his body. He readjusted to straighten up and instead used both hands on his cock and balls. 

At some point Derek drifted closer, well within touching distance, but he stayed still and just watched, partially in his beta shift. Stiles swore he could smell Derek and thought that was strange but when he raked his eyes up and down Derek's body he spotted a wet patch on the crotch of Derek's jeans.

_**I** did that,_ Stiles thought dazedly. He dragged one hand up his body, leaving a trail of lube and precome, and then raked his nails across his chest, gasping when he caught his nipples. He loved the feeling and grabbed one, then the other, and twisted them sharply.

His moan echoed Derek's. The matching sounds shocked them both but Stiles more so because he felt his cock twitch tellingly in his hand.

"Ready?" Stiles gasped and Derek nodded.

He finally let go and cried out as he came, the hardest one yet. He'd obviously worn his body out because there was less mess but the high he chased was the best. His legs threatened to give out on him and he was okay with becoming a puddle on the floor but strong arms caught him by the elbows and kept him upright. As he slowly came down Stiles looked up at Derek who seemed torn between lust and bewilderment. 

Stiles grinned up at him and winked. 

"Merry Christmas from your Secret Santa."


End file.
